esmeraldanempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Rowan
Thomas Rowan is an Esmeraldan Legionnaire. He is the son of Daniel Rowan and brother of Kyle Rowan. Biography Like his father, Daniel Rowan, he is a career military officer as have been several generations of his family. He has one younger brother, Kyle Rowan. Thomas is a renowned pilot from his feats at the Battle of Boy’s Bay. He is the former first officer of the HMS Daria, where he served under Edmund Marchetti during the Stradan War. Thomas later served as the commanding officer of the HMS Daria. He is presently the first officer of the HMS Procyon, under Commodore Moacir DaCosta. Personality Like his father, Thomas is a dedicated military officer but is much more personal with fellow crewmates. He is openly homosexual but has never had a significant relationship. Physical Description White human male of a noble heritage. A clean shaven tall slender man with short brown hair. Prominent Military and Political Titles Held * Notable Accomplishments *Krazer Cross Recipient *Stradan War Veteran *Border Wars Veteran Timeline *5222: Born in Esmeralda Minor *5222: Inducted into the House Reinhardt *5234: Third Metal War Begins *5237: Present at the 'Battle of Port Charles' *5237: Present at the 'Battle of Metron' *5237: Present at the 'Battle of Binius' *5238: Present at the 'Battle of Hokshee' *5238: Present at the 'Battle of the Croix' *5238: Third Metal War Ends *5239: Enrolled at Legionnaire Academy *5241: Receives Naval Flight Wings *5242: Graduated - Commissioned as Ensign (Flight Control) *5243: Stradan War Begins *5243: Assigned to HMS Sutton as Apprentice Flight Controller *5243: Participates in the 'Battle of Qarta Minor' *5244: Promoted to Lieutenant (JG) *5246: Assigned as HMS Sutton Senior Flight Controller. Promoted to Lieutenant *5246: Participates in the 'Battle of Boy's Bay' *5248: Assigned to HMS Daria as Flight Controller *5248: Participates in the 'Battle of Tired Sea' *5248: Participates in the 'Battle of Port Bayeux' *5249: Assigned as HMS Daria Executive Officer (Command Division) *5249: Participates in the 'Battle of Larkstonia Flats'. *5250: Stradan War Ceasefire Reached *5251: Assigned as HMS Daria Commanding Officer. Promoted to Lieutenant Commander. *5255: Assigned to HMS Procyon as Executive Officer *5255: The Border Wars Breakout *5255: Participates in the 'Judgement Day Three Week Border War' *5255: Participates in the 'Narvy Two Week Border War' *5256: Participates in the 'Vincy Two Week Border War' *5256: Participates in the 'Tan Five Week Border War' *5257: Participates in the 'Jidaimono Four Week Border War' *5257: Participates in the 'Chaeronea Six Month Border war' *5258: Promoted to Commander *5258: Participates in the 'Nigeb 48 Hour Border War' *5258: Participates in the 'Rehteg Eight Week Border War' *5259: Participates in the 'Nedeed Two Day Border War' *5259: Participates in the 'Edujactia Five Day Border War' *5259: Participates in the 'Nonnel Eight Week Border War' *5260: Borders Wars End *5263: Decorated with the Krazer Cross by Emperor Labelle III Category:Humans Category:Nobles Category:Officers Category:Main Characters Category:Esmeralda Prime Category:Port Tull Category:Pilots Category:HMS Sutton personnel Category:HMS Daria personnel Category:HMS Procyon personnel Category:Krazer Cross recipients Category:Stradan War Veterans Category:Border Wars Veterans Category:Esmeralda Minor Category:House Reinhardt Category:Legionnaires